Blue Lace Dress
by Orenji Yume
Summary: An AyameRitsu oneshot fic with a bit of ShigureRitsu. Ritsu pays a visit to Ayame's shop...full summary inside Pls R&R!


_Blue Lace Dress by Orenji Yume_

_An Ayame/Ritsu one-shot fic (with a bit of Shigure/Ritsu)_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: Ritsu visits Ayame's shop out of the blue, so what's his purpose? And while Ritsu's trying to gather his courage, Ayame is busy making him try out his clothes. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

'I'm here already...I cannot turn back...' A man with dark, cream-coloured hair, which was tied in a low pony-tail, alighted the bus and made his way briskly to an attractive shop, standing out form the rest. He was wearing a simple white shirt along with long, brown pants. In his hands, he was carrying a paper bag in a shy manner, with his arms straight and in front of him and his eyes kept down, though they looked up from time to time. Brushing a loose strand of hair away from his face, Ritsu stopped in front of the store. Raising his head, he studied the exterior of the store.

Just then, he had an urge to immediately run away, hoping to catch the bus he had just alighted from. 'I can't do this! I can't, I can't!' With frantic eyes, Ritsu caught sight of the bus rolling off from the bus- stop in a distance. 'Gone...gone...it's gone...' With tears filling up in his light brown eyes, Ritsu bowed in the direction of the store. "I'm so sorry for wasting your time. I shouldn't have come here at all. I'm so sor-"

"Ah...Ritsu! I thought someone was outside... What are you doing here?" Ayame appeared behind the glass door, in his usual red shirt and white undershirt. And then he saw that Ritsu was bowing before him. Ayame laughed aloud and added. "I know you admire me, Ritsu. But you don't have to go to such an extent! But I truly do appreciate it." Going up to the youth, Ayame took his hand. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Ayame-kun..." Teary-eyed, Ritsu looked around him before replying as he looked down, "Um...I...I wanted to..."

Seeing Ritsu's face beginning to redden, Ayame smiled and led him inside, "We shouldn't talk out here! Come! Let's go inside and have some tea, and then you can tell me everything."

"It's okay..." He blushed deeper. " Please don't trouble yourself because of me..."

Ayame merely answered, "But I don't mind the trouble at all."

Blinking at Ayame's words, Ritsu quickly looked down once more, "Thank you..."

……A few days ago……

As Ritsu stepped inside, he greeted Shigure and sat down opposite him, "I hope I'm not bothering you, Shigure-kun."

"No, not at all," Shigure folded the newspaper in his hand and placed it on the table. "So...what's the occasion?"

With the bag in his hand, Ritsu tightened his grip over it, "Um...I...I was wondering...whether...you knew the address to Ayame-kun's store." Staring down, Ritsu's hair fell over his face.

Reaching out a hand, Shigure brushed Ritsu's hair away, "Yes, I do. Why do you want it for?"

Shooting up, Ritsu cried out, "I'm so sorry!! I knew I shouldn't have come at all!!! I'M TOO MUCH OF A BURDEN!!! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT AWAY!!! I'M SO SORRY, SHIGURE-KUN!!!!!"

"Where are you going?" Shigure merely said with a smirk playing on his lips. "I haven't given you the address yet."

"You mean it?" Ritsu flew up to Shigure's side, eyes wide and filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Shigure-kun!!"

Sliding a hand onto Ritsu's cheek, Shigure asked, "But first, why do you want it, Ritsu?"

Taking a few steps back, Ritsu hesitated, "This...it's because I have something for him..."

"May I take a look?" Shigure went up to Ritsu, eyeing the bag clutched tightly in Ritsu's hands.

"I'm sorry but..." Ritsu bit his lower lip. "I've wrapped it up already so..."

"I see," Rubbing his chin, Shigure said thoughtfully. "That's okay then. But...mind telling me what it is?"

Nodding, Ritsu whispered his answer into Shigure's ear. Grinning, Shigure took the younger boy by his shoulder and brushed his lips against the youth's ear as he whispered, "I'm sure he'll like it."

Blushing, Ritsu nodded in response, even his ears were red. Smiling, Shigure patted Ritsu on the back and told him the address. And then he wrote it on a slip of paper before giving it to Ritsu. Thanking him, Ritsu bowed before taking his leave. Watching Ritsu disappear, Shigure sat down and took the newspaper and carried on reading it.

"He's so lucky..." (1)

……Back to present time……

As the two of them sat down opposite each other, Ayame poured some tea for them. Gazing around, Ritsu observed Ayame's store. Leaning back, Ayame studied the younger boy's movements. When their eyes met, Ritsu quickly kept his eyes down.

"So...why are you here, Ritsu?" Sipping his tea, Ayame looked at Ritsu.

"Um...I...I have something for you..." And then Ritsu handed the plastic bag over to Ayame.

Taking the bag, Ayame eyed it curiously, "Mind if I open it now?"

Shaking his head, Ritsu flushed and said nothing. With his hands clasped together, thoughts ran through his mind. 'What if Ayame-kun doesn't like it? Then what would I do? But Shigure-kun said...but I'm sure he was just trying to make me feel better. He always says such nice things. No! With my extremely bad taste, I can't possibly pick the perfect present for Ayame-kun! NO! I can't let Ayame-kun see my present!!!' Ritsu's frantic, brown eyes flew to Ayame, and he saw that Ayame had already removed part of the wrapping paper. Widening his eyes, Ritsu leapt forward and snatched the present away from Ayame, hugging it tightly to his chest, looking away.

Staring at Ritsu, Ayame blinked, but soon recovered, "I see, I see. Would you rather leave it for later?"

"I'M SO SORRY, AYAME-KUN!!!" Ritsu shouted. "I shouldn't have even made the present for you!! You couldn't possibly like it! WHAT WAS I THINKING THEN?!?! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!!!"

"What are you saying, Ritsu?" Ayame crossed his legs, sitting in a rather elegant posture. "Why won't I like it? What makes you think so?" Stretching out his hand, Ayame gestured towards the present. "Let me have it back, Ritsu." He told Ritsu firmly.

But inside, Ayame's heartbeat was quickening slightly. Inside his mind, he was wondering what the present was. 'Why is Ritsu so fearful of what I might think of the present? Made...he made the present? Is that so...?' This only caused Ayame's curiousity to increase.

Reluctant, but afraid of what Ayame might do if he didn't obey, Ritsu passed the present over to Ayame. Placing the present on the table, Ayame continued unwrapping the present carefully. The wrapping paper was a shiny blue paper, with intricate floral patterns printed on it in the colours of pink, yellow, purple and white. Underneath it, was something wrapped in a soft, white paper. Cautiously, Ayame removed the last of the wrapping paper. Sitting there was what appeared to be a clothing of some sort.

Lifting the clothing, Ayame studied it closely. And then, he stood up and pressed the clothing against himself. It was a long, dark blue shirt made of silk, and that reached the ankles and was buttoned up from the neck down to the waist. There was also a slit in the middle of the shirt behind, from around the thighs till the end of the shirt. The collar and the end of the shirt, as well as the two openings of the sleeve, were trimmed with white lace. Also, the shirt was designed with some detailed floral patterns stretching from the collar down to the end. Lastly, a simple blue, satin belt was tied around the waist, with one side sliding slightly lower.

Smiling to himself, Ayame slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down and over his body. Adjusting some parts of the shirt, Ayame gazed at himself, seeing how the fit was.

"Lovely...though a bit big," Raising his head, Ayame asked Ritsu to confirm his beliefs. "You made this yourself?"

Nodding in response, Ritsu apologised, "I'm so sorry. I could make you another one if-"

"Oh no. That won't be necessary," Ayame cut off Ritsu's words. "I love it. It's amazing that you made this."

Blushing, Ritsu smiled, "Thank you..."

Taking off the shirt, Ayame folded it neatly and placed it at one side. Puling Ritsu up, Ayame led him to where a stack of clothes lay. Sorting through them, he explained to Ritsu.

"Mine is out for the day, so I'm left alone," Turning to Ritsu, he said. "Though today is a Sunday, I'm still not done." Examining Ritsu, he nodded. "Yes...my customer's size is around yours, except you've got a slightly slimmer frame. That's alright! How about trying on some clothes for me? That customer's quite picky, but not a problem for me! I'd just like to see how it would look like, that's all." He winked at Ritsu. "We should all attain perfection if possible." Holding out a pale green dress, he asked, "Don't you agree?"

Blinking, Ritsu was slightly confused, but still nodded all the same, "Yes..."

"Good! Let's get started now!" Ayame smiled and pressed the green dress against Ritsu.

Reddening at Ayame's touch, Ritsu took the dress and slipped it on. 'I need to tell Ayame-kun...that's why I came here...but how do I do it...?' Glancing over at Ayame, Ritsu thought. 'I'm not sure whether he would accept it...maybe I shouldn't...but...'

……A few days ago……

Ritsu arrived at the door once more, and stepped inside with his head bowed low, "I'm very sorry to bother you again, Shigure-kun, but..." Lifting his head, Ritsu's cheeks glowed. "I don't recognise this you tell me how to get there?"

Chuckling, Shigure put the papers down, "Of course."

Going to Shigure's side, Ritsu passed the slip of paper over to him, and sat down with his hands placed on his lap, "I hope I'm not troubling you too much, Shigure-kun..."

"No...not at all..." And then Shigure studied the address for a few seconds before giving it back to Ritsu. "Come, I'll tell you how to get there." He beckoned towards Ritsu to move closer.

Without any questions, Ritsu shifted closer to Shigure, waiting for the directions to be given. Reaching a hand towards Ritsu, Shigure ran his fingers through Ritsu's hair and grinned to himself. Confused by this gesture, Ritsu stared blankly at him, but he did not dare say anything and remained silent. Kissing Ritsu's forehead lightly, Shigure then pulled away and gave him the necessary directions. Raising a hand to his forehead, a blush crept up to Ritsu's cheeks. Getting up, Ritsu bowed at Shigure, who was already back to reading the newspapers, and glanced up at Ritsu.

And then Shigure remarked, "You should tell him."

Blinking at Shigure's words, Ritsu did not know what to say, "Um...okay... Thank you, Shigure-kun... Sorry to have troubled you." Ritsu rubbed his forehead; as if there was an invisible spot there he was trying to get rid off. "I'll be on my way then. Bye, Shigure-kun..."

"It was nothing..." Shigure spoke in a soft voice, as he flipped the papers. "See you, Ritsu."

……Back to presenttime……

"There're just two left," Ayame told Ritsu. "Very soon we'll be done."

Nodding in Ayame's direction, Ritsu took off the long-sleeve, cotton, white shirt he was wearing and the matching criss-cross, red and black skirt. But his thoughts had floated off somewhere else already. 'Two pieces left...that means I only have so much time left to tell him...'

Ayame saw Ritsu's wandering light, chocolate eyes staring into space. Smiling to himself, he took a long, fur coat by the sleeve and ran his hand through the soft material. 'I see...if I'm not wrong...' Glancing over to Ritsu, Ayame shook his head. 'He can't decide...' Clearing his thoughts, Ayame gave the fur coat a shake before giving it to Ritsu.

"Huh...?" Still in a daze, Ritsu looked at Ayame, clueless. And then sudden realisation dawned onto him. "What? Oh! I'm so sorry for getting into a daze!! I shouldn't have wasted your time!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! ALL I BRING IS TROUBLE FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP!!!!!!"

Ayame watched as Ritsu soon had his head in his hands and was running around. Laughing quietly, he just pulled Ritsu by the arm and slipped the fur coat onto him. Ritsu froze, and blushed deeply as he felt Ayame's touch once more. And as Ayame lifted Ritsu's arms to check the fit, Ritsu's blush only deepened. To make things more embarrassing for Ritsu, Ayame's hand travelled down to Ritsu's waist and then slowly down till the end of the fur coat. By now Ritsu's face was flushed a bright red.

Soon, Ayame took the fur coat off Ritsu and folded it into a tidy pile before placing it with the rest of the clothes. Taking up a piece of paper, he made some notes before coming to the last piece of clothing. Ritsu did not dare move, he only arched his head to observe what Ayame was up to. Letting the dress tumble to the ground, Ayame rested it against Ritsu's back to see how the fitting was like, before asking Ritsu to put it on.

"O-okay..." Turning around, Ritsu took the dress, and after that he did not move a single inch. He was too engrossed in examining the dress from head to toe. "This is..."

It was a short-sleeved, blue, lace dress, which reached the ankles. On the dress, were pieces of laces sewn to it. Also, the dress had a few layers of laces over the dress material. Behind the dress, was a column of buttons lining from the collar down to the waist of the dress. Around the cuffs of the sleeve, were pieces of blue, satin ribbon. Around the waist, was also a piece of the similar blue, satin ribbon. Accompanying the dress was a blue choker made of that exact same blue, satin ribbon that sat on a counter behind Ayame. Also, there was a pair of white, lace gloves next to the choker.

Grinning, Ayame asked, "Do you need my help?"

"I..." Ritsu only managed to say.

Very soon, Ayame had pulled the dress over Ritsu's head and was straightening it. After that, Ayame proceeded to button the dress. Reddening, Ritsu stared at himself.

Ayame was soon finished and he backed away a few steps as he commented, "The fit is just right..."

"But I thought that your customer..." Ritsu's voice trailed off as he felt that this dress was more fitting and suited to his size.

"This was specially made for you," Ayame replied. "Isn't it odd? We both somehow have similar tastes when it comes to clothes." And then Ayame pointed towards Ritsu's present for him.

Just then, Ritsu spoke softly as he pinched a small part of the dress in his fingers tightly, looking at Ayame with large, brown eyes, "Ayame- kun...I...I want to tell you something. I...love you..."

Giving Ritsu a small hug, Ayame whispered, "I know..."

Widening his eyes, Ritsu looked at Ayame, as if asking if Ayame really did know it beforehand. In response, Ayame placed his lips against Ritsu's to give him a short, gentle kiss. Startled, Ritsu only stared at Ayame, but did not struggle or return the kiss. Ayame soon drew away and patted Ritsu on the head, before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Once again, Ritsu rubbed that spot on his forehead, his cheeks glowing a bright red, "Ayame-kun..."

"Give me a minute, will you?" Ayame asked, and then he left the room upon Ritsu's consent.

Outside, Ayame picked up the telephone and dialed a number. As he waited for someone to answer, his eyes gazed around. Smiling, he looked back at the room, which he had just came from.

Just then, Ayame heard the telephone being picked up and he began, "Konnichiwa, Shigure! Ayame here! Did you hear the news? About Ritsu? He just confessed to me! You-"

"That's indeed good news," Shigure remarked as he interrupted Ayame. "You're serious this time, aren't you?"

A bit surprised at Shigure's tone, Ayame quickly recovered as he answered, "Of course, Shigure! I wouldn't dare hurt the boy, he's really sweet. You should've seen the present he gave me! It was-" And as Ayame continued ranting on, on the other line, Shigure was doing something...

As he was listening to Ayame, Shigure was writing something down onto a piece of paper, occasionally replying to Ayame's words. It was after while, did Shigure finally put the telephone down. Scanning through the words he had just written, he smirked.

"Maybe this will come in handy for my writing in the future..." But in his mind, he was thinking something else. 'He's so lucky...' (1)

_END_

**A/N: (1) - That phrase was repeated again at the end...as for who the 'he' is, I'll leave it up to you to interpret for yourself.**


End file.
